Stayla: The College Years
by TW-addict
Summary: Snippets/general ideas/mad ramblings I have written for when Stiles and Kayla go to college together. Warning: my internal thought process is most likely incoherent - read at your own risk haha


**Disclaimer: I know I've been posting mad updating a lot these past couple of days but I had to haha this is gonna be some ideas for stayla: the college years, some of it will be written like an actual story, others more like my planning an internal thoughts and ideas (my brain is messy excuse that) but I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you like/ what you would like to see in the college years X :)**

She just had to apologise was all, that was it. Suck up her pride, knock on their door and grovel at his feet if she had to. It was a stupid heated argument that led to him screaming about how they should just break up and her shouting back how much happier she would be if they were before slamming from their dorm.

Of course she didn't mean it, God she didn't mean it. She loved the idiot and she knew he loved her too. An argument wasn't the be all and end all.

She sucked in a deep breath, hesitantly reaching out her hand to knock on the door when she heard some raised voices and some scuffling inside. She faltered, pulling her hand back as she frowned, trying to make out the argument brewing behind the shut door. Was it Scott? Did they fall out? No, it was a female voice, definitely female. Maybe Lydia? Or Kira? Malia? She didn't know but she didn't even think that it could be anyone else, at least until the door got wrenched open.

"-have to leave, I won't tell you again, I have a girlfri...e...n...d-" the first thing she noticed and fixated on was Stiles' large honey glazed eyes widening as they settled on her, a range of emotions flickering through his gaze - surprise, shock, fear, devastation and guilt, guilt so raw it made her stomach twist. She gulped, stare sliding down to take note of his appearance - bare chested and wearing nothing more than his boxer shorts, a fluttering of bruises spattered along his right collarbone and distinctive thin red lines trailing down his pale torso - nail marks. And grasped firmly in his tight grip was an arm - a very obvious female arm and Kayla felt her whole world spinning and tumbling down around her, her airways constricting.

.. No... No... No way... Stiles wouldn't do _that_ -

Except he has... He _**did**_. That was obvious, especially when Kayla allowed her startled and teary gaze to drift over to the half naked dark haired girl standing next to Stiles, her mouth midway open like she was going to retaliate to Stiles' harsh words but stopped as soon as her eyes fell on Kayla. She was pretty, that much was obvious, with smouldering dark eyes and high cheekbones, her teeth somehow perfectly straight and her jawline pointed but gracing her lips was a small pleased smirk.

"K-Kayla... I can explain" Stiles breathed, his face draining of colour, "this isn't... It's-it's not-"

She stepped back on instinct, her heart constricting painfully as it hit her full force - Stiles had slept with someone else. He had sex with some random stranger in their dorm room all over a stupid argument. He even reeked of stale alcohol, sweat and sex, the smell clung to him.

"Don't insult her intelligence Stiles" the girl next to him purred, still looking immensely pleased with herself, "this isn't what it looked like? _Please_ " she scoffed with a roll of the eyes, "Any idiot could tell we had sex" Kayla flinched at that, her betrayed gaze moving from staring at nothing to glare at Stiles, "several times, I lost count how many" her dark gaze slid over to Kayla, "your boyfriend has quite the stamina"

Stiles looked furious, his cheeks flushing, "Get. Out. _Now_ " he snarled, tightening his grip around the girl's arm and pushing her over the threshold, not even sparing her a glance before he looked desperately at Kayla, "Kaylz please-please don't go"

She didn't even know she was slowly stepping away until her back hit the opposite wall in the hallway, her eyes wide and rounded as they stared at him in betrayal. They didn't even properly break up, it was a stupid argument and this was what he did? In their bed? Her stomach churned, feeling nauseous.

"Kayla..."

Just as he stepped forward to reach out for her, her hand whipped out to slap him across the face, the sharp sting echoing down the hallway as his head careened to the side, stumbling to a stop in shock.

" _ **Don't**_ " she snarled, her jaw clenching as she tried to stop the tears but it was futile, they streamed down her cheeks, dropping off the edge of her jaw, " _don't_ touch me" unable to bear thinking where his hands had been, "just stay the hell away from me"

"Kaylz-"

" _We're done"_ she screamed, fists clenching at her sides, "for good this time" and with that she took off down the hallway and Stiles desperately called out for her, running back into their dorm to grab himself some pants and a tee, hurriedly pulling them on as he pushed past the stranger from last night, not even entertaining her smug smirk and words as he ran after his girlfriend, desperation pumping through his veins as the guilt weighed him down.

But he never found her, not until it was too late.

1) stayla arguing about Kayla going away for six months for her college course - anthropology? Maybe digging up mass gravesites overseas for six months? Doctor? Mortician? We'll see

2) Like, Kayla would be so angry when Stiles eventually finds her in her car ready to go to the airport and he's pleading with her to take him back, standing in front of her car to stop her going and then she starts revving her car - Stiles, boy, you better run - but he doesn't and then she almost runs him over (almost guys, I said almost) and he jumps out the way but she reverses and speeds away from him (cries) / OKAY BUT IMAGINE IF SHE DID HIT HIM WITH HER CAR LMAO

3) No I won't write that

4) Or will I (mad cackling)

5) No I won't promise lmao *winks*

6) Six months later she comes back and it's so awkward, each staring at each other from across the campus and just as stiles is about to walk over, someone wraps their arm around her - um EXCUSE ME WHAT? - yeah she has a new boyfriend who transferred over to college to be with her

7) and thEYRE ENGAGED? WHYYYYYY?

8) DOUBLE WHAT

9) And stiles is like, what? You've only been gone six months how tf are you engaged? That was suPPOSED TO BE MY JOB / WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GET MARRIED

10) But it was just cos she was feeling sad and broken and found one person to cling onto

11) Kinda loves the new guy, but not really - Kayla uber confused

12) like, she still loves stiles but doesn't admit it because he hurt her and she's still hurt but new guy is really nice - too nice, maybe a pushover? - or so it seems... Dun dun dun...

13) Stiles can't stand him

14) Naturally

15) Insert eye rolls, scoffs and snorts on Stiles' part because he's bitter af

16) Kayla avoids stiles at all costs

17) But he keeps showing up

18) BecauSE PERSISTENT AF

19) Stranger he slept with passes Kayla, makes an offhand bitchy comment and Kayla BEATS HER ASS

20) Like, really, don't you know who you're messing with?

21) Eventually, stayla back to talking terms but super tense and kinda awkward

22) HE WANTS HER BACK AND KAYLA IS JUST LIKE STILES STOP YOU CHEATED

23) WE WERE ON A BREAK

24) NO WE WERENT

25) "Maybe there's a slight issue to do with miscommunication here then" - Stiles Stilinski 2k-whatever year this is set in cos teen wolf timeline is fucked up and my brain is tired

26) Kayla starts falling out with new guy

27) Turns out he's a douche

28) Like a really bad douche

29)LIKE UBER DOUCHE EVEN WORSE THAN STILES - cos at least what happened was a stupid mistake on Stiles' part

30) And he would never hit her

31) Not like new guy did (aka asshole)

32) I'm not a fan of new guy in case you didn't know

33) no one hits my bb Kayla and gets away with it

34) Kayla debating whether to call off engagement

35) But by this point is too emotionally damaged to recognise she deserves better than douche - because I mean come on, have you read the stories? I'm evil to my babies

36) Stiles tries to get her to see sense because he sees the bruises

37) "You deserve better Kaylz"

38) "I deserved not to be cheated on too"

39) Que Stiles' sad, kicked puppy dog look

40) BECAUSE ANGSTY AF

41) But then new guy starts shouting

42) So Kayla just walks out because she can't be bothered

43) She meets stiles - coincidence? Or stalker stiles? Lmao

44) They talk

45) He begs her to give him another chance, that he loves her and won't ever hurt her again

46) Kayla's just like 'dude pls stop'

47) And he's like

48) NO

49) I FUCKED UP BUT YOU'RE MY ONE

50) I WANT TO MARRY YOU

51) AND HAVE BABIES WITH YOU

52) AND GROW OLD WITH YOU

53) PLS JUST LET ME LOVE YOU

54) And Kayla's like 'okay wow'

55) But you still hurt me

56) And I'm engaged

57) And stiles is like "he's an asshole who hit you, he doesn't deserve you'

58) And this really makes Kayla think

59) Because stiles is the only one than can get through to her

60) And she starts thinking that YES I do deserve better

61) Wow I've been sleeping with an asshole for the past 10 months (cos they got together two months after stayla breakup and it's been six months since Kayla came back to college)

62) But she stands up and walks away and Stiles is like NOOOOO I've lost her again

63) But before she can get too far away, Kayla looks down at her engagement ring

64) Realises just how much she hates it/detests it really

65)And that new guy really is a douche

66) And that she never really loved him and can't now after what he did

67) She glances over her shoulder at Stiles

68) ACCEPTS THAT SHE LOVES HER DORK

69) BECAUSE STAYLA FOREVER

70) so pulls off her engagement rings and literally RUNS BACK TO STILES

71) Who isn't expecting this

72) Because he's heartbroken af

73) And they kiss

74) And by kiss I mean THEY FUCKING KISS OKAY?

75) SHE JUMPS INTO HIS ARMS

76) AND HER FEET ARE OFF THE GROUND

77) BECAUSE CUTENESS

78) LIKE THEY CANT GET ENOUGH OF EACHOTHER

79) a whole fucking year they haven't kissed

80) SO THEY HAVE A LOT OF MAKING UP/MAKING OUT TO DO

81) "Please don't hurt me again"

82) "Never again, I promise you" *insert hysterical crying emoji*

83) MORE KISSING

84) CHEEK CUPPING

85) LIP BITING

86) HAIR PULLING

87) TONGUES TONGUES AND MORE TONGUES

88) NOT COMING UP FOR AIR

89) noSE NUZZLING

90) FUCK ME IM DEAD

91) "I love you... So frigging much" - Stiles

92) "I love you too, even when I tried not to" - Kayla

93) I. Can't. Breathe. What is this

94) Wow am I dead

95) New guys sees

96) "What the hell is this?"

97) Stayla team up and take his ass down

98) Okay not by beating him up

99) Maybe lmao

100) But snarky, sassy otp hell yeah

101) Then they wait to have sex

102) Just until they get used to being a couple again

103) Not wanting to rush things

104) AND THEN THEY LITERALLY HAVE THE BEST MOST PASSIONATE SEX EVER

105) and this is why I shouldn't be allowed to write because I'm a terrible person that loves destroying by characters and putting them through hell but then writing cute stuff to counter that and I should be punished for this

And that is my internal thought process lmao

 **A/n) literally planning college years already whoops ha but I hope you all enjoyed (if it was incoherent that is lmao) and please please let me know what you thought just so I can have an idea for when I come to writing the college years haah thanks for reading and see you all soon :)**


End file.
